Legolas and Aragorn not another LOTR parody!
by Mina White
Summary: My inane humour materialises again in this story about Leoglas and his feelings for Aragorn, and vice versa. Comdedy. It actually refects my frustration with people who can't accept others for who they are.
1. Chapter 1

A LOTR Parody… another parody?

A/N: This story has two narrators: Me, and … Me. Though, I made the other me a Mike, to make things interesting. I have a pretend partner. Contains Legolas/Aragorn romance

Good evening, all! This tale begins with a _bang!_

_BANG!_ Legolas looked out his father's bedroom window to inspect the alarming sound. As Legolas' eyes widen at the sight, Aragorn's head join's Legolas' in the window.

"What was that noise, Lover?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded his head.

"I know not, but I do know this…" Legolas said, eyes tearing. He smiled at his dear friend. "I am glad you came to me."

"Oh, Legolas…" Aragorn sighed, heart breaking. "It grieved me so each day I said nothing. I had to come. Though, I must soon return to my kingdom, I've errands to run and…"

"Arwen…"

"Yes, Arwen…" Aragorn said, in remorse. "I love her, too. I do not understand my feelings for you, but I knew that I had to come to you."

"Thank you, Aragorn, I shall not forget you!" Legolas cried softly. Aragorn watched his friend compassionately, and after a moment, embraced him. Legolas shut his eyes tightly and savored the moment.

_BANG!_ The two forbidden lovers looked out the window in total awe – then looked to each other, gasping.

"Oh, no!" Aragorn breathed.

"Quickly! I know not what my father would say should he find us here, together! Nor would I know his words if he knew we used his bed!" The two ran out the door, quickly, and ran into the courtyard before the palace.

Legolas looked around at his people, who walked about casually, some whistling. Aragorn looked just as confused as Legolas to see that everyone looked so at ease. Finding Thranduil, Legolas walked to his father, Aragorn following.

"What was that noise?" Legolas asked. Thranduil turned to his son, embracing him.

"My son! I have returned from my journey! Alas, that these days must pry me from my affairs in my own kingdom!"

"Yes, I… I see you've returned, father… but what was that bang?"

"What bang?" Thranduil asked. Aragorn frowned at this Elf king, questioning his wits for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn breathed. "It was very loud, like an explosive!"

"Nay, I heard nothing! You two must feel guilty. The fairies must be teasing you for something."

"The fairies?" Legolas said. "I do not recall us having fairies."

"Never mind, my son…" he said, walking off. Legolas and Aragorn watched Thranduil recede from them.

"I wonder if we made the bed," Legolas said, looking puzzled. Aragorn laughed.

"No matter dear friend, I must go – the heat is yours, then, I guess. I take my leave!" Legolas shot a look at his friend, but then they laughed together.

"Please return to me some day," Legolas said. "Like on my birthday." Aragorn laughed.

"I shall, friend." Aragorn gave him one last sympathetic look, then ran to the stables. Legolas couldn't bear to watch his friend go, so he walked off to his favorite gardens.

As Legolas walked passed some rose bushes, Pippin came whizzing from around the corner suddenly, smashing right into Legolas.

"Sorry," Pippin said, shaking it off and looking goofy, "the narrator made me do it."

"I did not!" A voice said from the sky. It was female, and those who heard it couldn't help but think she was very, very pretty.

"You did, too! And don't flatter yourself! I saw your photographs!" Pippin argued. Legolas looked to the sky.

"Your narrations are ok, but the stuff you make us say and do is a bit inaccurate for this time frame, and you know not our culture like you should."

"Ok, shut up, I'm writing, now," Carina White said.

"Yeah, me too, so shut," Michael added.

"Who was that other voice?" Pippin said.

"Me, Mike! I'm the co-author."

"Alas!" Legolas cried. "Perhaps you won't write so erratically as Carina does! Please, perhaps you can explain what that bang was!" Legolas looked into the sky expectantly, but only silence followed. There was more silence for about twenty seconds, when Legolas looked to the ground, then to Pippin, who gave him a look.

"What noise?" Mike finally said. Legolas looked away, quite annoyed. The next thing he knew, his words and actions were controlled again by the narrators.

"Pippin!" Legolas laughed. "You bumped into me! Be careful, now!"

"You're acting weird, Legolas, what did you do, piss the writer's off?"

"Perhaps…" he said softly, looking into the sunset in the distance.

"Let's make out," Pippin said. Legolas looked to Pippin in complete shock, nodding his head.

"Nay! Such a thing would be… unnatural!"

"I wasn't talking to you, pretty boy," Pippin said, walking past him. He embraced a beautifully serene Elf who simply glowed in the soft beams of the sunset, and held her face lovingly, kissing her. Legolas arched an eyebrow and looked away. That was just wrong, and he wouldn't look at it. Suddenly Merry whipped around the corner and saw the sight, gasping.

"Pippin, you fiend!" he cried, then charged at his friend. He tackled him, and they wrestled on the ground. "How dare you? How dare you betray me!"

"Betray him? Oh, I see! Then you, too, have fallen in love with your friend, even though he, too is male! How wonderful!" Legolas said, cupping his hands and raising his foot in the air.

"What!" the hobbits asked, totally lost. "That's nasty!" they said in unison. Legolas slowly let his hands drop and lowered his foot from the air, and even his hair felt like it was lowing itself.

"And what do you mean, _you too_?" Merry quizzed. Legolas' eyes widened and he looked away, blushing.

"'Tis nothing!" he said distantly. The female Elf bowed to Pippin.

"My lord, we cannot be together. I do not love you, and I am immortal and you are not. I am sorry," she said, and walked away. Disappearing in the faint rays of the sun, the two Hobbits teared to see her go.

"I wanted her! You went for her nonetheless!" Merry cried. "How could you! I loved her first!"

"I loved her more, Merry! You don't know what we shared together!"

"You stalk her!"

"I do not!" Legolas watched them argue on, then sighed as he imagined them smoking some of their classic Old Tolby and getting along, forgetting their troubles. Without warning, Legolas picked them both up by the backs of their shirts and carried them off, the Hobbits immediately shutting up.

He brought them to a large room where many large, heavy wooden tables lay. The room was semi-crowded with many Humans and few Elves, and Legolas looked upon them grudgingly, not wanting to bear these Humans as his father's political guests. Well, it didn't matter. Right now he had other things to worry about, like his friend Aragorn whom he loved, who was returning to that beautiful wife of his, and the two Hobbits who were tearing each other apart over an Elf.

"Sit here, await me," he said. "Do not quarrel." He took off, and the two Hobbits crossed their arms and watched each other suspiciously, glaring. Minutes later, Legolas returned with their stash of Pipeweed. Their eyes lit up, and they both grabbed the jar at once, their hands landing one on top of the other, even while Legolas still held it himself. The hand sandwich made Merry and Pippin look awkwardly to each other, holding the stare for a little too long. Legolas smiled cutely at them, but wiped it off his face as soon as the Hobbits looked to him and withdrew their hands, quickly. Legolas' hands felt empty, suddenly, without hands atop them, and he felt lonely. His thoughts trailed back to Aragorn as the Hobbits started to roll their weed.

"Thank you, Legolas!" Merry said.

"Yes, thanks!" Pippin agreed. "We were silly to fight! We're like twins!" Legolas' eyes widened. If they were related, then they couldn't be together! Suddenly Legolas' head went down, looking disappointed. His fantasies were ruined! Were they really related? Legolas looked away. He didn't know what he would do if he ever found out he and Aragorn were related…

However… it was true that he and Arwen were also technically related. His face contorted into a face of disgust and he gawked at his knees. To surprise him, Aragorn had snuck up behind Legolas and hugged him, in front of everyone.

"I can no longer keep from you, friend! I turned back, I could not go back!" he pleaded. Legolas turned around, and Aragorn sat beside him.

"This is a surprise!" Legolas said, and the Hobbits leaned in for a few whispers as they looked to the two strangely.

"I couldn't bear it!"

"Aragorn!" Legolas smiled! 'It had bothered me that you would live with a distant cousin, but not with me, so I am glad you returned."

"What?" Merry said.

"It is adult talk, you should not listen," Aragorn said. The Hobbits' eyes widened and they looked to each other, gasping, then back to Aragorn.

"We're not stupid!" Merry exclaimed. "Oh my goodness!" he stood, then sat down, and Legolas blushed.

"We won't tell anyone, Pippin said, smirking. He tried hard not to laugh, but he wasn't sure how long he could contain himself. He planned that to drown thoughts of Aragorn and Legolas out later tonight, that he would drown himself in much, much alcohol, as much as Hobbitly possible. Merry gave him a look, and Pippin instantly knew that his friend was thinking the same thoughts.

"What do you mean, Legolas, when you say that Aragorn is with a distant cousin?" Pippin asked.

"Think about it! Lord Elrond had a brother named Elros, who chose the life of a Human… a mortal life. Elrond had three kids, Arwen was one of them. Elros has a long line of decendents that eventually conceived Aragorn… it is a very long line of descendents, but there is a very small blood relation still. They are technically cousins."

"Legolas, it is so distant a blood line…" Aragorn waved off.

"You are cousins!" Legolas snapped. The Hobbits giggled, then realized they were giggling at a lover's quarrel and their faces dropped again, and they lit up to distract themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two starts with a He.

He decided tofurther distract himself from the weirdness of the conversations at hand, Merry waved the matchstick to thin out the flame until finally it died and a trial of smoke rose from the match.

"Fine, we are cousins…" Aragorn said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Legolas and held his waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I could not bear to part from you."

"Yet you could marry your cousin," Legolas said bitterly.

"I return to you and yet you act this way, why?" Aragorn hushed as he withdrew from Legolas. Legolas only gave his friend a sour look, then turned back to the Hobbits, looking beyond them as he cleaned his nails. "You were so pleasant this morning! What has changed?"

"He must have his period!" Pippin said, then both he and Merry exploded with chuckles and giggles. Aragorn eyed them and looked back to Legolas, who was fuming as he stared down the Hobbits. When the two noticed Legolas looking at them in such a way, they laughed harder, Pippin falling off the bench as Merry tried to help him stay up. They eventually laughed into the table, burying their faces in their arms and laughing even harder. Legolas stood. Aragorn stood after him, grasping his arm. "Tell me, why are you upset?" Aragorn pressed.

"I am upset because you are married to Arwen yet wish a life with me. You cannot have us both. You can come back on my birthday, or to surprise me, but you cannot have us both like this."

"Why not? I need an heir, and you cannot… you…" Legolas looked away as Aragorn trailed off, then looked Legolas in the eye. "Kiss me." Legolas shook his head.

"Nay."

"Kiss me," Aragorn urged. His urgent tone made Legolas feel numb and submissive, and he shifted in place. He nodded his head, but Aragorn threw him on the table and leaned over him. The Hobbits were no longer laughing, they stared in utter shock, then Merry stood.

"This is not something you should be doing in the open! Stop this!" Aragorn looked at Legolas, who continued to feel submissive.

"Aragorn…" Legolas managed.

"You will accept that Arwen and I are together, or you lose me," Aragorn urged.

"Ai…"

"Then we are agreed." He helped Legolas stand, but Legolas ran into a doorway in the back of the room. Aragorn looked after him strangely, then glanced to the Hobbits. "Excuse me, friends." Merry nodded, looking distant, and Pippin wore a sly grin and lifted his pipe, nodding once. Aragorn ignored the annoyance he felt for that treatment, but went after Legolas.

After walking into a dark hallway, he realized that it was never used and so it was not lit. There were three empty rooms, but before he would peer into one, Legolas came from behind and held him.

"I am sorry for leaving, but I did not want to show my affections for you before my people, and the political guests," he explained. "Forgive me, but we must be together in secret… you see how the Hobbits have trouble accepting us like this."

"Yes, they do," Aragorn agreed, nodding sadly. "I feel bad that I must remain with Arwen, but I cannot let her go. I love you both. Perhaps one day, you too, shall have a wife and understand this."

"I hope so, for now I cannot understand how you can love two people." He looked away sourly, Aragorn's face falling as he did so.

"Legolas…"

"She is your cousin." Aragorn's head fell very suddenly, and he moaned.

"Legolas…" Legolas grinned. "Legolas…" he said, pleasantly this time. They embraced and held each other for a long moment. Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes and they sighed at each other, and leaned closer.

A kiss was to follow, but Legolas' heart started to beat hard into his chest and he grew very nervous and shy. Aragorn looked nervous, too, and so they dropped arms and nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said. "This is awkward." Aragorn looked upwards, as if looking for someone.

"Please, don't make us kiss. We'll do the huggy lovey thing, but we can't kiss."

"Kiss him, damn it!" Mike said from above. Aragorn frowned.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mike. Co-author." Mike must have bitten into something, because they could hear him crunching.

"Well, that explains it," Aragorn said, eyes distant.

"What?" Mike said. Aragorn shook it off and looked up again, finding only the stone ceiling.

"The man-to-man romance… it is not Carina's style. She has never written anything like this before. The Legolas/Aragorn love theme is certainly your idea."

"Yeah, well… she was curious, so, she let me write it up. I really don't want to waste text, so please pucker up and kiss already. You have die-hard fans out there who've read on and on just to get to this point. Don't you want to please your fan base?"

"This is…" but Legolas suddenly leapt onto Aragorn, kissing him against the wall. Aragorn struggled stubbornly until the pleasure on his lips and Legolas' strength against him made him submissive. He blushed, and their kissing slowed and became more intimate. Legolas ran his soft hands down Aragorn's arms, then held his back. Aragorn's hands ran down Leglas' back, and he cupped his rear.

That had done it, because Legolas suddenly jumped from Aragorn, blushing heavily and looking away.

"That is enough, Mike!" he breathed, taking control of himself again. "You were quick to control me, but that was too much, and it alarmed me. I now have control again, more control than you would wish me to have! I now, will direct the story."

"I think not!" Mike said, laughing playfully.

"Legolas, why have you withdrawn from me?" Aragorn pleaded. Legolas looked up again, hoping to get through to this Mike character.

"This is embarrassing. Stop controlling him! Write a nice story."

"Oh, I am, it's _very_ nice, hee hee, the fan girls will love me…."

"Make me kiss a pretty girl," Legolas argued. Suddenly Aragorn approached Legolas, but his eyes dimmed suddenly and he stepped back, and like a drone, started playing with his hair and leaning on one leg, acting feminine. Legolas tisked. "I am not a man-lover!" he stated. "I shall take a new direction," he assured. "Where is the compassionate writer known as Carina?"

"Yes!" Aragorn said. "Carina is compassionate! I'm glad you noticed!" Legolas looked to Aragorn, then upwards again.

"You need not speak through Aragorn, Carina. I need you to write me something pleasant to endure."

"Certainly! Of course, Aragorn-kisser!" Carina said suddenly. Out of nowhere, a tray of chocolate fudge squares appeared on a silver tray on the ground. "You'll die for these, they're amazing. Try them!" As Legolas turned to inspect this strange alien food on the ground, Aragorn turned him around and held him captive under his strong arms, kissing him everywhere. Legolas threw Aragorn from him after a struggle, and looked up.

"I am not a man-kisser!" Legolas took off, and walked through a wall. Aragorn frowned, utterly confused. He was going to follow, but the chocolate on the ground caught his eye and he found himself far too curious.

Walking into a semi-messy room, Legolas found Mike writing on Carina's laptop, and looked around the room only to find Carina lying on some pillows on the floor, reading a science magazine. The article was about quantum physics and it was called "Are We In A Hologram?" Legolas ignored these strange terms and looked to her, then to Mike.

"I will not kiss another man, Mike, and I will not leave ere you promise the same." Mike whipped around very suddenly, eyeing Legolas in utter disbelief. Carina shrieked and dropped her magazine, then blushed as her eyes darted to every Legolas poster and cut-out on her wall, and she blushed. Legolas looked very confident as he looked at Mike, and Mike could only stare in utter awe.

"I… I…"

"Well?" Mike turned around stubbornly, though, and continued typing.

"I'll find something else to write about, then, until you go back. I'm the writer, here. Don't you tell me how to write."

"Very well."

"As soon as you go back, you'll kiss Aragorn again, but in a bedroom," Mike said, as if trying to break Legolas' spirit. Legolas glared at the back of Mike's head, then turned away. Carina shrugged, then looked back to Mike.

"Maybe he's right, maybe you should just leave Legolas and Aragorn alone. If they love each other, they can do it without your help."

"We do not love each other!" Legolas cried. "I am not like that!" Mike turned around, looking extremely skeptic.

"Oh, common, everyone knows you are so homosexual!"

"I am not, I assure you."

"You're saying that you're straight," Mike said bluntly.

"I am," Legolas said, raising his chin. Mike looked at him plainly, shook it off and looked away.

"That's the funniest fucking thing I ever heard. Legolas straight…" he trailed off. Legolas looked to Carina and walked over, leaning towards her. Mina looked up from her magazine and blushed when she realized how close his face was to hers.

Suddenly, he kissed her, then pulled away. Carina looked stunned, but after a silent moment between them, she smiled sheepishly. He smiled and kissed her again, cupping her face. He pleasured her lips with his until she rested on her pillows and he leaned over her, supporting himself with his elbows. They continued kissing, and the thoughts of Legolas actually with her and kissing her was pleasurable alone. His actual kisses were ultimate bliss. She sighed very romantically, completely taken. Legolas himself didn't expect her, or himself to be so intimately involved with the kisses, and watched her in a pleasant surprise. Mike turned around, noticing finally that they were making out, and turned back to his work.

"God!" he exclaimed. "That's just gross"!

"Mmm…" Carina managed.

"Stop kissing him, make him go home so we can finish the story. I'm getting tired about writing about the Hobbit's funny experiences with their pipe weed." There was no answer, so Mike looked back to notice that the two were so into their kisses, that the whole world faded away from them. They were clinging onto each other and pulling each other closer as they kissed on, and Mike found himself starting to get jealous. "I'm going to write about Aragorn barging in on the Hobbits getting high and joining them," Mike informed. "Well, what have you got to say, huh?"

"Mmm, ok, do what you want," Carina barely managed. Legolas turned from her, his knee slipping between hers, and looked at Mike.

"See, I am must more at ease with a woman!"

"Go back to her, then!" Mike said bitterly. Legolas looked to Mina, blushing, and dove onto her lips. She pulled him closer and their kisses became slower, more pleasant.

"Carina, come look at this line, or can't you move?" Mike said.

"Heee," Carina managed. It wasn't exactly a giggle, but it was what she was capable of generating at the time.

Merry and Pippin stood on the table tops that night, singing songs and entertaining most of the people who came to eat there that night, to hear Thranduil's speeches and the speeches of other leaders of the North, including the Humans who lived in the southernmost area's of Mirkwood, or Greenwood the Great, as it were. Aragorn smiled at the Hobbits, but where was his Legolas? He sighed as Gandalf the White entered the room.

"Ah, there you are, Aragorn."

"Wassup?"

"Uh…" Gandalf looked to Aragorn funny, but shook it off. "I am here for the speeches, but I did not think to see you here, Aragorn. You have a kingdom to mind in the south, and your men would await you even now. You are not yet home? Why?"

"Well… if it is only between you and me… and apparently the Hobbits, well… I can tell you…"

"What has happened, dear friend?" Gandalf said distantly, gravely.

"Legolas and I…" Aragorn started. Gandalf's eyebrows rose for a moment, then he looked to Aragorn knowingly.

"No, no, wait. I think I know what you would say."

"Is it so obvious?"

"I'm afraid it is. It is no wonder there are so many angry faces here tonight, looking down on you."

"What mean you?"

"Have you not noticed, Elessar?"

"Nay, what mean you?" Aragorn said urgently. Gandalf swallowed and looked around, sighing, then turned to Aragorn secretly.

"It is obvious you two have decided to run off to Valinor with Arwen, so that you can live forever with her, and of course you would wish not to be parted from your best friend. Rumor has it, too, that you bring Gimli. Also, the Hobbits, but most consensus in Middle Earth feel that they would feel relieved to be rid of them," he joked.

"Oh!" Aragorn said, dramatically relieved.

"Oh?" Gandalf teased. "Is this not your secret?"

"Nay, but that is a very good idea."

"Just because you united Middle Earth, it does not mean you cannot give the grown to another."

"Perhaps after I conceive my heir."

"You would not leave him here?"

"Why not? Who cares, right? I love Legolas." Gandalf's eyes widened for a moment, questioning whether or not he was serious. He could do nothing else but laugh, as if he was joking.

"That is wonderful," Gandalf said.

"I am serious. That is why I am here. I came to tell Legolas that I love them both, and I will not be forced to chose between them. They must simply accept this. Of course, Arwen shall not find out."

"You truly love Legolas?"

"Of course!"

"I should have guessed. Legolas acts so queer. Everyone thinks so."

"That is not fair," Aragorn said softly. Gandalf looked to him, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh?

"Oh!" Aragorn confirmed.

"Oh?" Aragorn gave Gandalf a look questioning his sanity.

"Anyways, are you appalled by this, or can I trust on your wisdom later on?"

"I am not appalled, my dear friend," Gandalf said compassionately. Aragorn's eyes lit up.

"Truly? You are not?"

"Of course not!" Gandalf laughed. "I am played by an actor who is openly gay!" Aragorn looked around, then to Gandalf again.

"What are you talking about, Gandalf, you're not making any sense."

"Sir Ian McKellen is openly gay. You didn't know that? I think it's wonderful that he can be that comfortable with it. I think you should do the same, and tell everyone."

"Who is Sir Ian McKellen? You are not making any sense!"

"Aragorn, shut up, you're ruining my writing! Damn, I can't write fast enough to control you," Mike said from the sky. "Just shut up and play along."

"Oh, Legolas…" a female voice said. From the way she spoke, Aragorn and Gandalf both thought that she must be very, very annoying.

"That's not true, you're the one writing most of this story," Aragorn said. "Now what is going on up there?"

"Oh, Carina, come back with me, come back and marry me," Legolas said. Aragorn looked up, utterly appalled.

"Legolas!" Aragorn snapped. "You are to be with me!" There was silence for a moment, but then he heard shuffling noises like someone was moving around, then Legolas spoke.

"It was you who wished me to take a wife of my own, Aragorn, to better understand you!"

"Well, you understand me, so get down here!"

"No! I shall have her, too!" Carina grinned and fell to her pillows again, sighing blissfully.

"Wow," she sighed.

"Wait, why am I talking like this? Aragorn, we were controlled by Mike the Writer, he wishes us to be together, it was not the decision of you and I!'

"I love you! Please come back to me as I had come back to you!"

"Well…" Legolas said, looking to Carina. "Only if you come with me," he said. Carina sighed and rolled in her pillows, giggling. Mike sighed.

"Nay, and anyways, she has a boyfriend," Mike said. Carina sat up suddenly, gasping.

"Holy shit! I have a boyfriend!"

"Do you? A friend, though?" Legolas pleaded. "I wish you to marry me, Carina! You shall never need to lift a finger again! I shall provide for you and you can do anything you wish, even return here when you need to!"

"That sounds… tempting… but…"

"You are in love with another?"

"Yeah, and he's real."

"Ouch," Mike said. "Get back in the book, bro, common, Aragorn really wants you."

"I do not want him. I want Carina. I shall take her, by force if I must!"

"Nay!" Mike said. Legolas looked to Carina, who started to weep.

"We don't know each other. It was just a few kisses. I fell under your spell. That's all it was. At least, that's… that's what we're going to have to live with telling ourselves. Now, go!"

"I would take you to Valinor, where we could live with Aragorn and his cousin Arwen!" Carina laughed, but looked him in the eye.

"It is very tempting, but I'm in love with someone I've known for a bit more than five… wonderful… minutes…" she sighed very romantically, and Legolas took her wrist and led her through the wall. At the last moment, she snapped out of it, and pulled from him and pushed him though the wall.

"Carina!" Legolas cried.

"It's for the best!" she called into the laptop. She pushed Mike aside and wrote herself.

"Aragorn, Legolas," Gandalf said. "I am happy for both of you."

"Why is that?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked to Gandalf, just as curiously.

"Because from this day forth, you shall both have your free wills returned. This story has ended." Gandalf said. Legolas realized Carina was speaking through Gandalf, and grinned happily.

"This is wonderful!" Legolas said.

"But there is just one more thing…" he said, grinning mischievously. Aragorn frowned.

"What's that?"

"This is for the fan girls!" Gandalf said, clapping joyously. Aragorn looked to Legolas, who smiled warmly at him. Feel-good music started playing in the background bringing a closing to this happy ending as the two slowly approached each other, utterly happy to be reunited.

"Thank you for returning to me, Aragorn, I should not have been angry," Legolas said. Aragorn held his friend's dear face and smiled, and teary-eyed, he nodded his head.

"You need not ask forgiveness, Love," he managed. Happily, they kissed. The Hobbits arrived to say something typically stupid and looked on as the two kissed, making faces.

"Oh, that's just wrong," Merry said. Pippin raised his eyebrows at them and turned to Merry.

"Not really. If we look at it the right way, it is really quite beautiful. We cannot allow ourselves to become too judgemental."

"Right you are, Pip, right you are…" Merry said, making a face at Thranduil who was gawking in the distance, like he had lost all hope. The music picked up more as the two giggled and kissed on joyously.

"Although, I suppose I could be more compassionate towards their life choices and their own sexual preferences," Merry agreed. Thranduil approached, shaking, trying to hide his face of devastation. Gandalf noticed and chuckled, and the Hobbits continued whispering to each other. Aragorn and Legolas pulled from each other and watched each other in complete heaven as they caressed each other's faces.

They stepped away from each other and looked to Gandalf, who was looking to them expectantly. Suddenly, as if freed from a spell, Legolas and Aragorn felt something rise from them at once, liberating them. Understanding each other, they glanced to each other, and then to the Hobbits who were dancing, totally stoned, who looked to their hands and then to Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf. Thranduil and everyone else in the room besides the Hobbits suddenly, in a wave, forgot the whole incident and continued with what they were doing, realizing suddenly, an absence of Hobbits on the tables.

Gimli emerged from behind others, who looked at them stoutly and let out a small breath, looking pleased to finally find his friends. He smiled at his friends and dropped his bag of luggage.

"I heard we were all going to Valinor!" he said with a heavy tone of a thirst for one last adventure in his voice.


End file.
